Le retour de l'Anneau
by Dreamz Fairy
Summary: Si l'anneau n'avais pas été détruit, que serait devenu notre monde? Legolas et Aragorn se réunissent pour retrouver celuici et le détruire par euxmême. NONSLASH!
1. Forteresse cachée

Le retour de l'anneau

Chapitre 1 :

Depuis que l'anneau a été détruit, la fin se dit que les honneurs reviennent à Aragorn qui a, de sa propre volonté, coupé la main de Frodon Saquet, le porteur de l'anneau, avant que celui-ci change d'idée et ne le garde pour lui.

Mais pourtant, après que la main de son porteur et l'anneau, lui-même, soit tombée dans le feu, personne ne se douterait qu'il aurait pu être récupéré. Si nous le suivons dans sa chute, c'est Saroumane qui se l'appropria en le rattrapant au cœur de se volcan. C'est ainsi que, ignorants, ils retournèrent dans leurs foyers et même que, pour certains, la vie devait repartir a zéro. Chacun se séparèrent sur le chemin, Aragorn vers le Gondor, Legolas vers Mirkwood et les hobbits vers la comté. Gandalf le Blanc continuait de surveiller les alentours de l'Isengard, même sachant que l'Unique avait été détruit, un sentiment le tenait sur ces gardes.

Une nuit, lorsque Gandalf s'arrêta devant un feu de branches sèches, un oiseau vint se poser sur une pierre devant lui. Le regard de Gandalf fut attiré par celui de l'oiseau qui le fixait étrangement. Cette façon de communiquer avait permis à Gandalf que d'autres batailles auraient lieues bientôt, mais la raison lui était inconnue. Sans y attendre une minute de plus, enfourcha son cheval Gris-poil et galopa au sud vers le Gondor pour rassembler le plus de troupes avant, si possible, deux jours. En chemin, il rencontra Legolas qui avait, lui aussi, reçut le message de l'oiseau. Une fois arrivé au Gondor, ils informèrent Aragorn de la situation. Un Roi se devait de connaître les possibilités de conflits éventuels. Assit autour d'une table recouverte de parchemins et cartes pouvant être utilisés, Aragorn, Gandalf et Legolas discutaient de moyens de défenses, mais un problème s'imposait, ils ne seraient jamais assez pour gagner une autre comme celle qu'ils venaient de terminer. Les hommes étaient épuisés, pour ceux qui avaient survécus sans blessures majeures, mais pour certain, une jambe ou un bras leur manquait.

Nous n'aurons alors pour seule possibilité d'aller chercher d'autres alliés, dit Gandalf le plus calmement que possible.

Mais où? Lui demanda Legolas, pratiquement toutes les contrées, toutes les cités et même les villages ont été la proie des flammes!

Gandalf se leva, pris une carte, la déplia et l'étala sur la table, parmi celles qui s'y trouvaient déjà, et pointa du doigt la Vallée des Roses. Aragorn se leva et regarda au dessus du doigt de Gandalf, y lu le nom de cet endroit et se rassit en regardant Gandalf le Blanc d'un air désespéré.

Gandalf, dit-il, ce n'est que le nom d'une vallée, un champ où des paysans y vivent, s'ils n'ont pas été attaqués bien sur.

Non mon cher, vous avez encore à apprendre sur votre géographie. Il y vit toujours des paysans, avec un Roi un millier d'hommes à ses ordres. Pour nous, en surface, se trouve des champs et des cottages, mais en dessous se trouve une forteresse blindée et une chambre d'armement incroyable.

Legolas se leva, imiter par Aragorn, et dit « Si nous partons immédiatement à cheval, nous y serons en après midi demain. » Préparant armes et munitions, Aragorn transmit la préparation de ces troupes à son bras droit. C'est accompagné de cinq hommes que Gandalf, Aragorn et Legolas prirent la route de l'Est pour se rendre dans cette vallée. Même le cœur en doute, Aragorn se résolu à prendre une chance, si ce qu'avait dit le magicien était vrai, cette vallée renfermait peut-être leur Salut.

Galopant toute la nuit, dans un froid glacial, sans s'arrêter, les trois compagnons virent la lune se coucher et le soleil se montrer parmi un de ces paysage des plus impressionnant, même s'il n'y restait pas de villages vivants dans le bonheur dans les environs. Les premiers rayons du soleil avaient amener une certaine chaleur et confiance qui diminuait leur doute. C'est alors que, en fin d'après midi, les fleurs commencèrent à se faire voir, découvrant leur beauté et leur odeur.

Ainsi, comme l'avait dit Gandalf, des maisons de bois ornés de champs de fleurs et de céréales se décrivaient sous un ciel bleu azur. C'est Gandalf qui prit la parole le premier : « C'est ici que notre randonné prend fin, messieurs. » et descendit de son cheval. Ils furent accueillis par des hommes. Apparemment aucunes femmes ne vivaient avec eux. Imitant le magicien, ils donnèrent les rennes de leurs chevaux aux sept hommes qui les avaient accueillis avec politesse, suivirent Gandalf vers une maison et y entrèrent sans frapper. Elle semblait meublée comme tout demeure normal, à l'exception que le foyer s'ouvrait, une échelle y apparaissait et permettait ainsi la descente en ses sous-sols.

Descendu en bas, un homme aux cheveux grisonnants s'approcha et regarda Gandalf avec des yeux rayonnants.

Je croyais que nous nous reverrions dans la mort! Mon vieil ami! Avait dit l'homme.

Votre humour est toujours bien aiguisé, mon cher! Avait répliqué le magicien. Est-ce que mon vieux copain, le Roi, est toujours possible de rencontrer?

Non désolé! Il est partit ce matin avec dix hommes en éclaireur pour les prochaines batailles à venir, dit-il. Mais sa fille est ici, je peux vous amener à elle, je crois qu'elle se trouve dans la chambre d'armement...

Je vois que vous êtes déjà au courant pour les batailles à venir! Qui vous en a informé? Demanda Aragorn.

Oh! Je ne sais pas, le Roi l'a reçu par lettre... Même sa fille ne doit être au courant, désolé.

Tout en les guidant dans un couloir éclairé par des torches, Dronle leur fit visiter les pièces importantes, comme la salle à manger, la salle du trône et le couloir des chambres. Et bientôt ils arrivèrent près d'une salle d'entraînement, mais la princesse n'y était pas et c'était la seule pièce qui donnait sur la chambre d'armement. Sortant de l'ombre, dans un silence des plus total, la princesse leva son arme à la hauteur de son cou, sans toucher le jeune elfe qui se trouvait devant elle. Un frisson parcourra le dos de Legolas et, par instinct, il sortit son épée, se retourna et bloqua la position de son adversaire ainsi dévoilé. D'un geste du bras, Gandalf arrêta Aragorn qui avait posé sa main sur son arme. Tournant sur elle-même et sortant sa deuxième épée, elle pu ainsi se remettre hors d'atteinte, celui-ci répliqua d'une attaque qui fit tomber une arme de la jeune fille et l'autre au côté de sa gorge, ce qu'elle ne pu esquiver ni même anticiper.

Très bon, dit-elle en baissant sa garde.

Et vous de même Princesse! Rétorqua Legolas.

Elle sortit de la pénombre en dévoilant ses charmes. Se cheveux étaient et a peine ondulés, ses yeux étaient bleus acier et une chose que Aragorn ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer : c'était une elfe.

Quoi? Demanda-t-elle au vu des regards qu'avaient Legolas et Aragorn lorsqu'elle plaça ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Ah! Vous ne vous doutiez pas que j'étais une demi elfe? Dit-elle tout simplement. C'est le Roi, mon père, qui m'a élevée lorsque ma mère nous a quittée.

Princesse? demanda Gandalf, pendant qu'elle rangeait ses armes. Je venais voir votre père, avec le Roi du Gondor, Aragorn, et le Prince de Mirkwood, Legolas, pour rallier le plus d'hommes possible pour demain au plus tard. Votre père est-il au courant pour l'anneau?

Legolas et Aragorn se tournèrent vers Gandalf le Blanc, ne sachant où il voulait en venir.

Mais bien sûr! Il est partit en éclaireur se matin... son regard se pris de panique rapidement et elle se mit à courir vers la sortie.

Princesse! Cria Dronle, Votre père! Venez vite!

Sans plus attendre et coura de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'entrée des sous-sols. Elle monta l'échelle en un clin d'œil et se précipita au dehors. La nuit était tombé et un homme du groupe de son père, partit se matin avec neuf autres hommes, était couché par terre. Son cheval semblait blessé gravement aussi. Elle ne réussit qu'à entendre les dernières paroles du commandant des troupes de son père : « Une centaine de troupe... un piège... aucun survivant... » La princesse, aussi chaleureuse et souriante qu'elle pouvait l'être, était maintenant, à la fois, déchirer par la perte de son père que glacial, à ne laisser aucune émotion paraître sur son visage.

Elle se dirigea vers la petite maison, de laquelle ils venaient de sortir, en marchant rapidement. Dronle l'interpella, mais elle claqua la porte sans même prendre le temps de se retourner.

Dans sa chambre, un sac avec armes et plusieurs minutions s'étalaient sur son lit. Gandalf cogna, mais pour seule réponse il reçu : « Allez-vous en! » Par contre, tête de mule comme il l'est, il entra à ses dépends.

Pourquoi vous entêtez-vous à aller le chercher, Myka? Le commandant de votre père est mort sous nos yeux et Dronle vous en conjure de ne pas y aller, lui dit-il.

Parce qu'il doit avoir une autre raison de sa mort! Et que je sens en moi qu'il ne l'est pas, justement! Lança-t-elle un peu fort.

Je sais ce que tu ressens, Aragorn a perdu sa femme, Arwen, alors qu'il devait se rendre au combat. Le sentiment de vengeance que tu dégages est tout à fait normal. Mais écoute-moi, vient et prépare toi pour le repas de ce soir en mémoire de ton père et je m'arrangerai avec Legolas et Aragorn pour ne pas que tu y aille seule.

Merci... dit-elle doucement, lorsque son regard croisa celui de Gandalf, il ne pu que la prendre dans ces bras pour la consoler.

Il sortit, la laissant seule avec ses pensées. Dans la salle a manger, tout le monde était réunis en trois longue table et la table du devant, celle du Roi, y accueillait aujourd'hui trois nouveau invités. Lorsque Gandalf entra, Aragorn se pencha vers lui et lui demanda si elle viendrait souper. Comme pour répondre à la question de celui-ci, Myka entra dans la salle. Elle s'était changée de vêtements. Ils avaient passés de pantalon, chemise et corset, pour les entraînements, à robe couleur crème qui faisait ressortir la couleur rosée de ses joues. Aragorn, Legolas et les chevaliers se levèrent, mais elle leur fit signe de se rasseoir.

Pardonné mon retard, disait-elle, mais je ne sais si tout le monde connaît la dernière nouvelle, enfin, allons droit au but. Elle se tourna vers Legolas, Aragorn et Gandalf, et dit : Mes troupes et moi partons en guerre contre l'anneau et allons détruire ce que le diable à commencé!

C'est le regard rayonnant que Legolas et Aragorn apprirent la nouvelle. Elle s'assit et commença à manger, tout le monde fit de même. Sortit de table, Gandalf parla à Aragorn et Legolas, pendant que la Princesse expliquait à ses hommes ce qu'ils auraient à faire durant la nuit. La perte de son père avait entraîné sa conduite au trône, ce qu'elle devait accepter et faire de son mieux pour contrôler leur cité souterraine. Au deuxième cou d'œil de la part de Legolas dans la direction de Myka, elle s'était envolée. Lorsque Gandalf laissa Aragorn et Legolas, Aragorn lui dit qu'il devait y aller seul. Puisqu'elle allait à l'extérieure, il devait y avoir quelqu'un pour les aider en cas d'urgence, et quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait.

Dans sa chambre, elle pris un poignard qu'elle glissa sous sa robe et pris un passage qui se trouvait dans son armoire pour sortir sans être vu. Parcourrant le petit tunnel, une torche à la main, elle arriva enfin à la sortie. Elle poussa une trappe recouverte d'herbe, qui menait au dehors du village, et se retrouva face à face avec Legolas, accroupis, qui lui tendait la main pour l'aider à sortir de là.

Dronle m'a avertis que vous sortiriez peut-être par ici. Dit-il en refermant la trappe. Si Gandalf m'a demander de vous accompagner c'est pour votre sécurité, avant tout. Vous devez maintenant prendre toutes les responsabilités de votre vallée puisque vous êtes la descendante.

Vous avez raison sur un point, mais qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous pourriez me protéger jusqu'à la mort? Lui lança-t-elle avant de se rendre dans un boisé.

Legolas la rattrapa et lui dit : « Si vous ne me laisser aucune chance de montrer mes talents, comment pourriez vous le savoir? » Elle lui lança un regard et continua d'avancer dans un boisé qui était à présent devenu une forêt. Plus ils avançaient, plus les étoiles devenaient invisibles. Quelques milles plus loin, elle s'arrêta net et recula d'un pas pour être au côté de Legolas.

Combien sont-ils? Lui chuchota-t-elle.

Il s'approcha, ne comprenant pourquoi elle lui posait une question comme celle-là. Il compta approximativement 300 orques et revint vers elle.

On monte dans les arbres! Tout de suite! Dit-il, un peu fort pour se faire entendre.

Quoi?! Dit-elle sans comprendre. Elle obéis tout de même.

Myka monta à la suite de Legolas, elle appuya un pied sur de la mousse qui avait poussé sur une branche et glissa. Legolas qui s'était penché au même moment pu la rattraper sans difficulté.

Merci, lui dit-elle.

Mais de rien, Princesse. Lui lança-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Ce regard la frappa, jamais elle n'avait été regardée de cette manière. Les orques passés, ils redescendirent sur le sol en silence. Ils arrêtèrent de marcher arriver tout près du village. Les hommes, qui avaient pour rôle les paysans du village, avaient été abattus. Myka, une main sur la bouche, avança sans bruit, mais pour ne pas se faire repérer, Legolas dû rester là à l'attendre. Soudain, elle commença à balayer les feuilles autour d'elle.

Dans le village, Saroumane commença à se montrer. Il avait ordonné aux orques de tuer les hommes du village et de fouiller les petites maisons à la recherche d'une descente pour les sous-sols. Avant que Saroumane soit corrompu par l'anneau, il faisait équipe avec Gandalf le Gris, devenu aujourd'hui le magicien Blanc, alors tout ce que Gandalf savait, Saroumane le savait lui aussi ce qui les mettaient en état d'échec. Maladroit et rude comme étaient les orques, ils brisaient tout au lieu d'observer dans les coins à la recherche de fissures. Saroumane entra dans l'une des maisons et regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'un détail. Il fouilla le couloir, la cuisine, le salon... Il se mit à penser, dans le salon, où il se trouvait, il y avait un foyer. Il sortit à l'extérieur et remarqua, comme il en avait jugé, qu'il n'y avait pas de cheminer. Il appela des orques et leur ordonna de détruire la maison, ce qui ne leur prit guère de temps.

Y a-t-il une rivière tout près? Demanda-t-il au chef de sa troupe.


	2. Le pire de cauchemar

Chapitre 2 :

Maître, dit-il en s'approchant. Il y a une rivière à moins d'un mille d'ici

Parfait, c'est l'heure d'inonder les sous-sols! Lança-t-il, trouver une façon d'amener l'eau jusqu'ici et de la vider dans le foyer en très peu de temps.

D'accord, maître, lui répondit l'orque.

Toujours cherchant dans les feuilles, elle lança à Legolas : « Si tu m'aidais, ça irais plus vite! Je cherche une trappe dans le sol, les feuilles y sont collées, mais je ne la trouve pas! » Après quelques minutes de recherche ils tombèrent dessus. D'après ce qui se passait au village, les orques détruisaient les maisons et allaient inonder les sous-sols. Ils devaient avertir Aragorn au plus vite de ce qui se passait, même s'il devait déjà être au courrant. Descendu dans le trou, l'eau leur arrivait présentement à la cheville. Myka lança un regard apeuré à Legolas : « Le passage est en pente... Arriver dans la cité, l'eau nous arrivera à la taille ou plus haut! » Ils avancèrent au pas de course vers la porte secrète.

Quelle pièce se trouve de l'autre côté? Demanda Legolas.

La chambre d'armement, pourquoi? Lui répondit-elle.

Parce que tout à l'heure il donna l'ordre de détruire les maisons pour trouver l'entrée des sous-sols. Tes hommes ne veulent pas se ranger de son côté alors il inonde les sous-sols pour tous nous tuer. La cité n'est pas si grande que ça, le plafond est bas et les espaces sont réduis, c'est la raison pourquoi l'eau monte rapidement.

D'accord... Il y a cinq entrées, dont une en construction, deux au village, celle-ci et celle de ma chambre. L'entrée en construction n'est pas encore débouchée, celles du village ont été trouvées et il ne reste que celle-ci et celle de ma chambre, si elle n'a pas été inondée. Aller chercher mes hommes et dite leur de sauver le plus d'armes, d'armures et de munitions que possible en les sortant par ici.

Si nous sortons, nous serons tués ou faits prisonniers, dit Legolas pour la mettre sur ces gardes.

J'ai une idée, mais je ne veux pas vous entraîner là dedans, Saroumane ne doit pas savoir que vous êtes parmi nous, vous et Aragorn.

Qu'elle est votre idée? Demanda-t-il curieux.

Nous n'aurons qu'à sortir par le village pour en faire une diversion. Mes hommes savent où aller, et Dronle les guidera. Gandalf ira avec Dronle...

Gandalf est partit après m'avoir avertis de votre sortie en pleine nuit, Princesse, dit Legolas avec un sourire. J'accepte ton idée!

Ils de mirent à courir le long du tunnel, pour les quelques mètres qu'ils leur restaient. Arriver dans la chambre d'armement, par la trappe oublier, tout les hommes étais du côté de la salle d'entraînement à essayer de tenir les portes fermées.

Dronle! Cria-t-elle, où est Sir Aragorn?

Près des protes, Myka...

Merci, dit-elle en se faufilant à travers ses hommes pour le rejoindre. Aragorn! Venez avec moi!

Elle lui expliqua la situation et demanda le silence à ces hommes. Il y en avait peu, car un bonne partie avait quitté lorsque le soleil c'était couché pour se rendre dans la forteresse abandonnée au nord de la vallée. Elle décrivit le nouveau plan et alla voir Dronle et lui donnant le pouvoir de les contrôler le temps de son absence. En peu de temps, les hommes commencèrent à vider les étagèrent. Les portes ne pu soutenir l'eau très longtemps. Lorsqu'elles s'ouvrir l'eau s'engouffra a une vitesse folle dans la salle. Tel que des étagèrent tombèrent sur des hommes prit sous l'eau. Myka s'agrippa a quelque chose qui semblait être quelqu'un. Aragorn l'aida à se relever et l'entraîna vers Legolas qui les attendait près de la porte. L'eau leurs arrivaient à la poitrine et, avec le courant contraire de l'eau, avaient de la difficulté à avancer. Arriver à la trappe d'où l'eau entrait, il s'agrippèrent à l'échelle et attendirent. Lorsque l'eau fut à la hauteur de leur cou, Myka monta la première, suivi de Legolas et d'Aragorn.

Saroumane! Cria-t-elle, Saroumane!

Parmi les bruits que faisaient les orques, il distingua celle de la Princesse. D'une main, coupa l'eau qui coulait dans les sous-sols, et s'approcha pour voir qui lui criait son nom. Myka, aidé de Legolas, sortit, tant bien que mal du trou, car sa robe était trempée et longue. Intrigués, les orques se tus et écoutèrent ce qui se passait.

Veuillez cesser immédiatement d'inonder ma cité, Saroumane! Lança-t-elle sèchement, pendant que les deux autres sortaient et s'avancèrent à ses côtés comme gardes du corps.

Emmener-les! Souffla-t-il à ses orques. On part!

Ils marchèrent trois jours et trois nuits, sans s'arrêter, en direction de l'Isengard. Arriver là bas, il les fit mettre au cachot. Ils y restèrent enfermés cinq jours sans nourriture à l'exception d'une espèce de soupe froide à l'odeur dégoûtante. Le cinquième jour, Saroumane fit demander la Princesse. Deux gobelins, vinrent la chercher en la tenant solidement. Ils la couchèrent sur une table et l'attachèrent bras et jambes. La peur se fit voir dans ses yeux, une larme coula sur sa joue blanche.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Osa-t-elle demander.

Rien qui ne puisse t'inquiéter, lui répondit-il avec un sourire de démon.

Ne me toucher pas! Lança-t-elle.

À ses paroles, Legolas et Aragorn se levèrent d'un même mouvement et se précipitèrent sur la grille. Des orques se placèrent devant leur vu à la scène, même en étant à l'extrémité de la grille aucun des deux ne pouvaient voir ce qui se passait. Saroumane pris un couteau qui venait d'être chauffé à blanc et le trempa dans un sceau d'eau. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et fit un trou dans son corset, à la hauteur de son ventre, assez grand pour y glisser ses mains. Il se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Ne t'inquiète pas, se sera lent et douloureux... ». Il enfonça alors le couteau dans sa chair, en faisant bien attention que ce qu'il coupait n'était que la peau du nombril jusqu'au bas du ventre. Elle avait poussé un hurlement de douleur accompagné de pleur qui provoqua chez Legolas une fureur insurmontable, il se mit à donner des coups de pied sur la grille avant de se rendre dans le fond de la cellule. Aragorn le regarda avec compréhension. Saroumane se tourna et pris quelque chose qu'elle ne pu apercevoir que lorsqu'il le glissa en elle. Ses longs doigts jouèrent avec ses organes comme s'ils étaient des jouets, la faisant souffrir plus qu'il n'aurait fallu. Son teint de pêche était passé au blanc. Ressortant sa main, il prit un fil et un aiguille puis commença à lui faire des points de sutures. Lorsque les orques se dispersèrent, les deux gobelins de tout à l'heure ramenèrent Myka dans la cellule et la lancèrent sur Aragorn, qui l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol. Legolas s'approcha d'elle, mais au lieu de leur parler elle vomit. Aragorn, par reflex, l'attrapa par les épaules et la coucha sur le dos. Legolas se pencha vers elle et remarqua qu'une tache de sang commençait à se former sur son corset crème. Il prit d'une main le bout de son vêtement déchirer et le souleva pour voir. Il lança à Aragorn un regard incompréhensif et puis il regarda Myka qui venait de lui toucher la main. Sa peau était froide comme la neige et les larmes dans ces yeux le rendaient mal à l'aise. Ils ne cherchèrent pas à la faire parler d'avantage alors ils la laissèrent dormirent.

Quelques jours plus tard, Saroumane ordonna de les laisser libre dans une forêt non loin de là. N'ayant pas mangé depuis une semaine environ, ils eurent de la difficulté à marcher parmi les racines et les petits arbres qui se trouvaient autour d'eux.

Nous ne pourrons aller plus loin, dit Aragorn. Mais je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi il nous a libéré et laissé avec nos armes et munitions.

Parce qu'une semaine en n'ayant manger ce que l'on peut appeler une soupe, dans ce genre d'endroit avec la Princesse...

Appelle moi Myka!

... blessée, il doit s'être dit que nous ne survivrions pas très longtemps, répondit Legolas.

Elle lâcha le bras de Legolas et alla s'asseoir, sur une pierre, près d'un arbre. « J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, que je n'ai pus vous dire avant ce moment... ne vous inquiétez pas Saroumane ne m'a pas jeté de sortilège ou un truc comme ça! C'est l'anneau qu'il a mis en moi... » Avait-elle dit un peu sombrement. Legolas lança un petit « Quoi?! » et s'approcha d'elle. Il s'accroupi, lui pris les mains pour la consoler, et s'aperçut qu'elle ne pleurait pas. Elle essuya, d'un revers de main, une larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue et le regarda avec honte, comme si le seul moyen qu'il lui restait était de mourir. Elle s'agrippa à son cou et pleura doucement, ne sachant quoi faire Legolas lui tapota l'épaule en la serrant dans ses bras. Il lança un regard à Aragorn qui lui répondit : « Il faut trouver Gandalf le plus vite possible! ».

Tu vas t'en sortir... lui chuchota Legolas à l'oreille.

... elle leva la tête vers lui, le regarda dans les yeux et un sentiment de réconfort venait de l'envahir, merci...

Ils se levèrent et continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Myka, qui était assise par terre, se leva brusquement en disant : « Regardez!! », les deux autres se levèrent d'un même mouvement et regardèrent dans la direction qu'elle pointait. Au loin, sur un cheval blanc, Gandalf arriva à toute vitesse accompagnée de trois chevaux. Une main devant la bouche, Myka n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Gandalf les avait retrouvés. Legolas et Aragorn allèrent voir Gandalf, tandis que Myka descendit de la pierre, où elle était montée, avec difficulté. Gandalf la remarqua aussitôt et demanda à Legolas et Aragorn ce qu'elle avait. Depuis qu'elle est toute petite qu'elle saute partout et qu'elle n'a pas peur de se faire mal, son comportement l'effrayait terriblement. Legolas se précipita vers elle pour l'aider pendant que Aragorn annonçait la mauvaise nouvelle à Gandalf. Arriver près de celui-ci, elle lui souris lorsqu'il lui pris la main.

Vous allez monter avec Legolas, Aragorn vous n'aurez qu'à guider le cheval vers la nature et on retourne immédiatement à la forteresse.

Legolas l'aida à monter sur le cheval et monta à sa suite. « Je crois que je suis amoureux! » Lança-t-il, pour que seul Gandalf et Aragorn comprennent (Plus loin vous aurez la transcription). Aragorn lança un de ces rires que les deux autres ne purent s'empêcher d'en faire autant. « Quoi!!! » lança celle-ci, surprise. Legolas lui répondit par un sourire en coin, alors elle n'eut d'autres choix que de se taire et d'essayer de comprendre.

- Désolé! Voila de quoi manger! Dit Gandalf en leur lançant un sac plein de nourriture.


End file.
